Golden Wings ReWritten
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: It's been five years since anyone has seen Yuya Shiina. Demon Eyes Kyo miss her and he's been searching all around for her. 5yrs have come and Yuya brought a surprise with her, a baby who looks just like her. How will Kyo feel about this? Chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Golden Wings (Re-Written)

**Sorry but I'm in COMPLETE WRITERS BLOCK with this story. I've decided to re-write it to something better. LOL. Please forgive me but knowing how I write, meaning the story not the grammar, it would be good. Give me time and I'm sure you'll like it. I'm going to change it a lot**.

**Escapes**

**It's been five years since Yuya Shiina have seen her friends and today is the day all of them made a promise to meet with each other at Lord Muramasa's house. **One bounty hunter won't be able to make it because she's in a cage but tonight she is escaping.

She takes all her belongings she can carry into her small white bag, a brown cloak with a hood, then escapes from her home without anyone knowing.

The night is dark and cold and the ground is almost fully cover in snow. Yuya rides on a white horse through the dark night holding something precious in her arms. She rides hard and with plenty with speed so she won't get caught.

The faster she rides, the faster the prison view becomes out of sight. She is far away from the Edo and very far from Lord Muramasa's place. She has a four day journey to get where she needs to go, Muramasa Village.

**The Next Day**

She finally let her horse rest after a full night running. She's in familiar territory and she needs to find shelter so she can get out of cold. Snow is coming down from the sky hard and she needs to move because her horse will freeze and she will catch a cold. They are no where new Edo and have no idea where the road to Edo is.

She walks in the three inch snow while her horse tries to make it through the snow. She wraps her treasure to her chest and keeps it warm. Her most important treasure is her baby, her only treasure in the world.

"I'm hungry and I know you are too," She whines while touching her baby who is underneath her cloak. "I know there has to be a tea house around her somewhere." She sighs then hold the horse leash close to her. "Just a few more, Ai, until you can rest."

The horse pushes her forward gently and playful to tell she's all right. Yuya smiles then pet her on the forehead. "It's worth the wait, trust me."

In a few hours, Yuya, her baby, and her horse finds the Road to Edo and a tea house which looks full and very busy. It's been a while since Yuya been in this kind of atmosphere but she can still handle it. She place Ai in the warm barn next door so she can be fed then enter the tea house. She wasn't sure if she should take off her cloak just yet so she keeps it on.

When she takes one step on the wooden floor, it seems all eyes were on her, and she ignores it by walking pass everyone until she finds a place in the corner. She opens her cloak and takes out her one year old baby which is wrap in cotton and silk. The baby has blond hair and green eyes and it's a boy. He's asleep but starts waking up with all the noise and the lightening.

"Good morning, you." she giggles and holds him in her arms. "You ok?"

"Haa." the baby giggles and reaches out to her. "Ohh."

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiles and touch him on the cheek with her white gloves. "Just three more days."

"Excuse me," a waitress comes over with a pad in her hand. "Can I get you something?"

"Oh," she holds her child to her chest and keeps her face hidden. "I'll take a milk, sushi, and green tea please."

"I take it the milk should be warm."

"If you can make it, that will be nice." she smiles then covers her child's head.

"No problem."

"Thank you."

"Akira, you useless man, get me something to drink!" screams a woman all the way across the room.

Yuya knows the voice very well and turns to see who she was expecting to find, Tokito and Akira . Tokito is pregnant and looks she can be carrying more then one in her stomach.

"Akira... Tokito." Yuya says lowly and surprisedly because they seem like ghost to her since it's been years since they've seen each other.

"Tokito, calm down." a woman comes over with pink hair and dress in a beautiful pink kimono. Yuya knew at that moment that wasn't a woman but a man, Akari. He was carrying a tray of food and four drinks.

'I wonder if Kyo's here.' she turns away and looks at her still sleepy baby. 'I feel like I should stay here and not go up to them. I have no reason to stay away, why am I'm hesitating? What's wrong with me?'

"Here you go." her order comes and is set on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." She looks at the smoky tea, sushi, and warm milk. "Wake up, you." she looks at her child and finds him wide awake and looking at the milk.

"Ahh!" he reaches out for the milk.

"All right then." she picks up the milk then starts feeling the baby before herself. "It's not the normal breast milk but it will do"

She quickly feeds her baby and herself then relax for a moment while going through her money. She only has gold coins which is more then enough and can feed a town. It's for her to start a new life and get her old self back.

'My new life dream will come true if I can just pass Kyoto' she stands up and place the baby near her chest then call for the waiter so she can give the money.

The waiter holds out her hand and Yuya takes it and place a gold coin in it. "Here."

The waiter looks at the gold coin and fainted on the ground, making the whole tea house looks at them. The place is full of bandits and robbers and that's why Yuya gave it to the waitress secretly. She doesn't need no one taking her stuff. But, to make herself worse, the gold coin fell out of the waitress hand when she fainted.

"Great." she mumbles while stepping on the coin quickly but it was too late.

"Have enough to go around, stranger?" a tall man, a bandit, gets up with his group and takes out his pocket knife.

'Not good.' she steps back then do what she did last night, escape from the situation. "I have no time for this." She runs outside then whistles for Ai.

Ai bust out of the barn with someone lying on the back of her, Hotaru. She didn't care at the moment and jumps on while letting Ai run. Hotaru is fully awake and riding Ai without a settle.

"Yuya-San." he holds on to her while riding behind her.

She feels a cold breeze comes past her head and notice her hood is off. "Long time no see Hotaru."

He holds on to her and looks at her face with a strange look. "You look different."

"You've changed as well." she holds on to Ai's neck and rubs her. "I'm sorry we had to leave so quickly, Ai."

The horse nods her head up and down while running faster then before.

"Kyo and Bontenmaru are staying at an Inn in the next small village a few miles ahead."

"Why are you and the rest are up here then?"

"Akari and Tokito wanted to try the tea house herb tea." he replies while leaning on her back. "It's so damn cold out here."

**In a small but lively village, in a small Brothel House, Bontenmaru, Demon Eyes Kyo, Migeira, Sasuke, and Yukimura enjoy themselves with sake and woman; well besides Sasuke because he's looking after Yukimura. **The Brothel House is very small, the fire inside the room makes it very hot, so the door is open. Outside is where they will be staying and where the woman are, at the Inn. They met Yukimura and Sasuke and Migeira and Okuni to this place while Kyo and his hang was dragged her by Akari.

Both men has two large jaws of sake with four girls under each arm. All enjoying themselves because they had to deal with Okuni and a pregnant Tokito. Migeira is married to Okuni but he escaped because Okuni is also pregnant and needed rest.

"Migeira, I've never saw you as a rebellions type, you are going behind Okuni's back like this." Yukimura smiles at Migeira then laughs.

"That woman is a pain when she's pregnant like this. I don't get a good time with her since I found about the baby." he holds a girl closer to him then leans on her from his drunkenness.

"This moment will be complete if Yuya-San was here. Yelling at Kyo for spending her money." Yukimura sighs and lets go of his girls then looks at Kyo. "Come on, Kyo. I know you miss her."

"Fuck off, Yukimura." Kyo mumbles then looks out the doors. "I don't miss the dog-

"Hotaru is back, riding on a while horse with someone." Bontenmaru points out to in front of the Inn. "Wearing a hood over it's head."

"Why do we care?"

"Because he never rode with someone on the horse."

"True."

**Yuya and Hotaru enters the village but she place her hood over her head before entering, just in case someone found her. **Hotaru directs her to his Inn and she realize it was right across a Brothel House which doesn't surprise her. She parks Ai in front of the Inn's porch and wait for Hotaru to let go of her and get off.

"Hotaru?" She sits and wait.

"Yeah?"

"Get off."

"I was enjoying myself." he holds on to her waist and rubs his head on her back. "Ride more."

Yuya holds on to Ai then pats her neck five times so she can stand on her back legs and let Hotaru fall off. "Good girl." she slides off herself then let Ai run off. "I'll call you when I need you."

Hotaru gets up from the snow and looks at Yuya. "That was mean."

"You won't let go." she smiles then walks on the porch and looks down at him. "You've cut your hair, nice."

Hotaru feels his small pony tail. "I did?"

She laughs then walks in the Inn. "I'm happy to see you, Hotaru."

* * *

**LadyDanielle: I'll stop from here.**


	2. Baby? Mama? Say Daddy?

Golden Wings

By: Lady Danielle

**Baby? Mama? Say Daddy?**

Hotaru watches Yuya, his old friend, go inside the Inn then heads to the Brothel on the other side of the street to notify Kyo and the others about her arrival. He takes his time when walking to the open door which the rest of the men were looking. All have a confuse face expression because of Hotaru and the 'mysterious rider' he came into town with. He is going to tell the boys himself until I woman comes running over to the room.

"Guess whose here, you guys?" the lady asks the killers but mostly looking at her master, Lord Yukimura Sanada, her name is Lady Kosuke.

"What's up, Kosuke?" Yukimura and Sasuke says, his hand on his sword because how Lady Kosuke looks as if something is wrong. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that–

"Shiina Yuya is here." Hotaru says while jumping on the porch and looking at his friends.

"What?!" all of the say.

"Yes, she's here! And you should see her cute little boy she has with her. I think she he's her son. Well, he looks just like her." Lady Kosuke brags then blush at the end of the sentence because of the word 'baby',' which she dreams of Yukimura will grant her. "I wonder whose the father."

Kyo quickly stands to his feet then walks over to the Inn hesitantly because he didn't want the boys he really missed her. From the last five years, he's dreamed and daydream about her. He's been searching the country side for her but nothing seems to come up. He has to see it with his own eyes if she's truly here.

**In her Inn room, Yuya, her child, and Lady Okuni greet each other with so much joy. **When Yuya hugged her, she realized a lump touch her stomach then noticed Okuni is pregnant. And Okuni hasn't change her ways, dressing like a 'slut' with half of her chest out.

"Yuya, it's been so long." Okuni smiles while rubbing her belly. "I've years, right?"

"Yes, five years." Yuya says that calmly and softly; as if she's focused on the words. "Anything I should know? Like... whose the father?"

"Oh, Migeira and I are married now and expecting a baby any day now."

"Wow, going into mother hood, congratulations to you both."

"Well, to me because he's not doing his part very well."

"Huh?"

"He's driving me crazy on what I drink, when I sleep, and other stuff I can't help. He's trying to control my life. Sometimes I wonder who did I married."

"Oh,"

"Which reminds me, where have you've been these last five years? Everyone has been looking for you all around the county side but no luck. Are you ok, Yuya?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"You are so calm too, you have changed a lot."

"I can say the same for you, you are never this excited." she smiles softly again.

"That's because I'm happy to see you and the baby. And, I'm just happy since this is my last days with this thing in me. I want it out, now. Nine months with my nipples, back, and head hurting is too much for me."

"I know the feeling, but I had it easy."

"Oh, so, whose the father?"

"Well," Yuya looks at the young baby in her lap then rub her hands through his hair. "His name is Gabriel."

"I think his name is but he's Japanese."

"Oh, so your married, right?"

"Well, I won't put it as married."

"You got shacked up, dog face." A voice of a man she knows and saved her life so many times opens the door and reveal himself.

'It's him. It's... Demon Eyes Kyo.' Yuya thinks to herself while looking at the unchanged outfit, face, body, and sword. "Oh, Kyo." she smiles at him then gets up.

Kyo steps in, in front of her, and look into her eyes to search for something; if she is real. He makes a little grin then touch her left cheek with his right hand to study the shape of her jaw and he's not dreaming again.

"All I get is an 'Oh, Kyo'? After all these years."

"Fine, Hello Demon Eyes Kyo." she truly smiles this time while feeling his hand brush her cheeks softly and lifting her chin.

'She's real, but how do I know unless I take a taste, myself.' he moves closer to her and brings her closer until something in her arms starts yelling and cry. 'What the hell?'

Yuya pulls back then holds her baby then rocks him so he can calm down. "What's the matter? He's dark and scary but he doesn't bit children." she mumble to him then rubs her cheeks to his. "Don't cry."

'What the fuck? A baby?'

"You scared him, Kyo." she rubs her hand gently across her baby's face. "Don't worry, sweety, he's completely harmless." she rubs her cheek against his then kiss it.

The baby stops crying then starts laughing.

"Damn brat." Kyo mumbles.

"He's a sweet baby and not a brat." she kisses the child on the cheek then look at Kyo. "Now, it's been so long, tell me a story."

"A story?"

"Yes, did you achieve your goal of becoming the best?" she steps back then sits down with the baby in her lap. "I want to hear what you've been up to."

"Hmp, me? You come here with a baby in your arms and you want to know what **I been up** to? Tell me your story."

"My story is so boring because there is not action."

"Yuya- San!" Yukimura comes into the room unannounced then stares at the blonde woman for a moment then her child. "Wow, you have grown into a beautiful woman, Yuya- San." he sits down in front of her then looks at the boy. "And who is this? Yours?"

"Well, until I meet up with his father, yes, he's mine. This is Kaname."

Kaname sits on Yuya's lap with his eyes looking at Yukimura. "Ohh." he reaches out to his sword and tries to pull it out his sheath.

"Kaname, stop that." Yuya tells him and he obeys. "Sorry."

"So, is his father around because I will help you 100 percent on raising him."

Yuya gives Yukimura a nervous smile then holds the child close. "I'm meeting up with his father in the other town ahead. I don't need help raising him, thank you."

"You married?"

"...No, not yet."

"Ma...Ma." Kaname grabs on to Yuya's cloths near her chest and tries to open to her breast for milk.

"Kaname, you had something to eat all ready."

"You breast feed?" Okuni ask Yuya with interest. "Does he bite you? Mind if I watch?"

"I don't–

"Yuya-San, hello." Migeira opens the door behind Kyo with Bontenmaru and Sasuke behind him.

"Wow," Bontenmaru looks at Yuya then at the baby. "No."

The child starts crying and try to climb up Yuya's chest for an opening.

"Someone is hungry." Yukimura smiles then gets up. "As much I will love to watch, I have some thing to take care of."

Everyone goes out of the room and Kaname stops cry then listens to know if anyone is peeping. Yuya place him on the floor on his feet then fold her hands.

"Kaname, why are you crying so much? I haven't seen my friends for so long and your driving them away."

Kaname stands up and fold his hand. "Well, I'm here to protect you and I don't approve of those friends of yours, Princess." his voice is a young mans instead of a baby.

"You can change back now, Kaname." Yuya leans against the wall and look at the room service food. "Kaname, you are here to protect me and you will do that job. Don't run my friends away, got that?"

"I understand, Princess. I'm sorry." a grown man sits on the other side of the tray of food with his head down.

Kaname is a solider of their clan and it his job to protect his Princess with any cost.


	3. Who are you?

Golden Wings

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Who are you?**

* * *

Since it's a large group and they haven't seen each other for a long time, they stay in a large room with a three bedrooms. The first bedroom is going to Lord Yukimura and his men, the third is going to Okuni and Megira, and the other is going to Yuya and Lady Kosuke. For the moment, all of them are gather in the middle room around the fire laughing, getting drunk, and looking back on the old times.

Yuya's child (aka Guardian) is in the room sleeping for the night. Now, she's sitting between Lady Kosuke and Okuni while the rest of the men around them with sake in their hands. She looks at the friends she left many years ago and how they haven't changed a bit. Sasuke, even though he's a man now he's still a little stubborn and friendly fights with others. Yukimura is sly but always can bring a smile to your face. Bontenmaru always picking a fight with everyone, but mostly with Kyo. Okuni is playing hard to get; even though its only to her husband, Migeira. Migeira is trying to study everyone's role in like. Akira and Hotaru fighting on little things. Akari is still dressing like a girl and teasing everyone with his sly ways. And, Demon Eyes Kyo is in the corner with his sake bottle and secretly enjoying himself. The only weird one of the group is her since she's not saying much of anything but laughing along.

For a long time, its been a long time since she's smile and been somewhere she belongs. Just thinking about her life since the day she left them hasn't been a dream come true. She's been a lot of stress and things probably no one can imagine. Just thinking an listening to her friends life makes her happy and sad. Happy to know there lives are going well for them but sad she couldn't be in there place.

She gets up quickly then goes to the window to get some air and to let the tears in her eyes dry up.

"Are you all right, Yuya?" Akari ask while going to her side.

Yuya takes out her hair from her cloak then starts running her hair through her ankle length hair. "It's just a little hot in here."

"Wow, your hair is beautifully long, Yuya!" Lady Kosuke goes to her with a smile on her face then touch her hair.

"I haven't cut it since the day we parted." she twist her fingers through her hair then starts to braid it.

"The day we parted." Yukimura states then looks at her. "You mean the day _you left us_."

"Yes, you didn't even say good-bye." Bontenmaru follows behind.

"You owe us an explanation." Okuni demands.

Everyone looks at her for an explanation which made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"I... I had to take care of some business. I do regret on not saying anything but I had to leave."

"What was so important?" Akira ask.

"..." She want to tell them the truth and she didn't want to lie but in order to have a 'normal' life, she can't tell them. "I..."

"Now, now. A lady has to have there secrets to themselves. It makes us more mysterious." Akari wraps her arm around her shoulders with a smile.

"Speak for your own sex, Akari." Sasuke mumbles.

"I don't mind telling you but I do have **some**secrets I can't tell you." Yuya looks at Akari with a half a smile.

"Story time!" Akari pops up next to Kyo, holding his arm, and leaning on his shoulder.

Yuya couldn't help but smile at Akari's action, running her fingers freely through her long hair. She didn't want to tell them everything but the look on there faces shows they really want the truth. "All right then." she place her hair to one side of her face then sits back into her spot. "To make it short, I found out about my _real _family and they took me away with them. For the past years I've been there prize trophy of the family and there girl they want to marry off before I reach a certain age. I've learn something; not important. The End." she starts braiding her hair while looking into the flames.

"Marry you off? But what about the baby? You have a child, Yuya?" Yukimura ask her without care. Someone with children find it rude and an insult when they talked about being "shacked up."

"Men are dogs. They don't give a damn. Not to insult you guys but its true." she sighs then takes out a black ribbon from her sleeve to wrap the end of her hair.

"How many, in all? If you don't mind me asking?" Lady Kosuke ask.

"Not at all, I believe there were..." she start counting and shows expressions on her face to proves she checks over. "... Kenji, and... Yuki. That would make... thirty-two in all. Yes, thirty-two men in all."

There was a brief gasp in the air from the truth but some had to question.

"Are you serious, Yuya? Thirty-two men?" Okuni ask.

"I wish I wasn't. But, my parents just want to get rid of me. I don't mind."

"But, you turned them all down. Why?" Kosuke ask.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, but freedom." she smiles then opens the door to her room. "Good night everyone."

**Early in the morning, the sun is slowly coming up and everyone is still asleep in there rooms. **Inside the Inn only a little sunlight coming in and some shine on a face of Yuya. Lying in her futon, wearing a yellow kimono to bed, with dried up tears on her face. They were tears of joy and sadness.

Lady Kosuke is laying in the futon next to her, sound asleep. She gets up quietly, gather her long cloak, and starts getting up. She had plenty of sleep and needs to go out in get some air on the porch.

She gets up while putting on her warm cloak and leaving Kaname laying asleep. Once she opens the door slowly his eye opens quickly. She just smiles and looks at him. "Go back to sleep, Kaname. I'll be back in a little while." she watch his eyes close then walks out the room slowly then close the door behind her.

In the middle room there is Demon Eyes Kyo and his Four Emperors lying on the floor with sake in there arms. She lets out a quick giggle then steps over Bontenmaru and pass Demon Eyes Kyo to go to the outside door.

"Where you going?" Kyo's hand finds his hand against her leg quickly but gently.

"Did I wake you, sorry."

"Where you going?" she looks down at him and stares at his beautiful red demon eyes.

"I'm a big girl. I can go anywhere I want." she leans down and takes his big and touch hands. "Why? Want to play my bodyguard?"

"I can do a lot of things to your body then guard it." he pulls her down to make her fall to his level and between his legs. He feels her hand on his hips and one on his chest with their bodies press against each other. "Now dog face, explain yourself."

"I don't know what you mean?" she holds herself up with her hands against his hard chest, leaving there face four inches away.

"You come here with a baby."

"So?"

"Whose the father?"

"Why should you care? He's not yours." she looks in his eyes seriously. "And I'm positive you don't know him."

"I'm pretty popular."

She giggles then breaks eye contact. "I've heard better jokes."

"Watch it girl, your still mine." he pulls her close to her to make her feel how excited and hot he is.

"Should I be turned on too?" she leans on to his shoulder and runs a hand through his hair while the other opens the door behind them.

"Should I go soft or hardcore?" he chuckles as he rubs his nose against her soft skin.

"You need to calm down."

"How can I?"

"Let me help you!" she takes snow from outside and throws it on his face.

He pushes her back to quickly cleans his face, as she falls near Bontenmaru with a smile.

"You son-of-a..." he gets up quickly.

"You got what you deserve, _Demon Eyes_, touch me like that again and I'll be in another _big surprise_. If you want to fool around with **girls**, theirs a Brothel across the street! If you want to fool around with **woman** then you need to control yourself and maybe you'll get somewhere!" she keeps in eye contact with him and never blinks.

"You bitch."

"Oh, name calling, maybe you should stick with **little girls**, Kyo." she gets to her feet chucking. "After all these years, I thought you would be more maturer then that, guess not. I guess change happens to the best of us."

"Oooh, shut down." Hotaru, eye open on the floor, says. "You going to take that?"

Bontenmaru and Akira starts chuckling behind her and watch Kyo's face get anger. And a half dress Yukimura opens his door with a gentle smile on his face. "It's too early for fighting you guys."

Kyo grabs Yuya by the collar and slams her against the nearest wall, hard. He keeps his hand on her collar, pressing her harder against the wall, and the tip of his sword on her neck. "Remember you're life is mines. I've saved you when Shinrei's water- dragon was in you. I've saved you so many times, girl. Don't you ever insult me like that or I'll send you to hell."

Yukimura and Bontenmaru quickly gets to there feet and tries to hold Kyo from doing something stupid.

"_**I've vacation there.**_" the smile still on her face as she takes his sword tip and places it on her heart. "I rather have the pain quicker then drowning on my own blood. And plus its too messy. I lose my life by the one who always end up saving, it's a fair death."

Kyo looks into her eyes for any fear or any tear but nothing. She was serious. At this very moment, as **his** blade is press against her heart, she's ready to end life. This makes him wonder, what could have happened to her to make her seem so sick of life? In her eyes there isn't that usual shine of life but a pit of darkness where nothing lives.

"Who are you?" he asks while slamming his sword in the wall, between her arm and stomach.

"You've looked without asking, baka." both of them knew she was talking about her soul which you can only see through her eyes.

He force her into his arms into a hug.

"And to answer your question, it's Yuya."

* * *

**Lady DANIELLE: I was half alseep when I was doing this. That's why the mood kind of change or is it? I'm still half awake. lol. I do it all for you. lol Nite**


	4. A Hot Spring Play

Golden Wings

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Hot Spring Play**

* * *

After that whole thing with Kyo and Yuya she goes to the hot spring while Okuni takes Kaname to bathe with her and Megira. She doesn't mind since she will never have Kaname bathe with her. Everyone separated to go into there own spring. Her and Lady Kosuke are sharing a hot spring but she hasn't shown up yet. Yuya has secrets and to hid her secret she needs a towel wrapped around her. But not only that but the boys are right next door laughing there heads off.

The hot spring bath is real big with a few side showers to wash your hair with. Her hair needed a good wash. She sits in a corner, towel wrap around her, and her long hair on one side of her shoulder as she washes it.

'This is nice. Cleaning myself is nice without a bunch of servants around.' she smiles and lets water fall on her hair to rinse out the soap. 'Back with my friends and back with Kyo. Never thought I would be here again.' tears starts coming down her eyes as she hears a door open and close.

"Kosuke?" she ask and tries not to tangle her hair.

"Guess again." Kyo's voice comes from behind her and she gets up quickly to look at him.

"What the heck, Kyo? Go away!" she makes sure she keeps her eyes on his because he was naked. Well, he wasn't sure if he was fully naked but she knew he doesn't have a top on. "You better not be naked."

"Look down and find out."

"Go away. I had enough of you this morning."

"Dog-face." he comes to her and pulls her over his shoulder.

"Kyo! PUT ME DOWN YOU BAKA!" She starts kicking and hitting his back.

"Shut up."

She's thrown into the hot spring and her towel falls off. Kyo gets in and sits in a corner. Yuya, underwater, grabs her towel and wraps it around her as she comes up into the surface. She swims to the other side and has her back to him. "I'm sick of you and your games."

"Shut up and relax."

"You try to seduce me this morning and are you trying now? Give up if your going to do child games. I hate being messed with. If your not going to be serious then go."

She hears the water move and feels his warmth against her back. "Don't touch me."

"What is wrong with you?" he traps her in the corner and looks down at her.

"You're my problem!" she turns around and looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I had to deal with this back home I don't want this here. I left because of this reason. I don't want... I don't..." she breaks up in tears and sits on the side.

Kyo watch her cry and starts holding her as tears run down her cheeks. Yuya lays her head against his chest and starts crying. He picks her up and sits her on his lap as he sits inside the water.

"I'm sorry." he runs his hand through her hair and starts to feel bad.

Yuya stops crying and looks up at him. "What did you say?"

"..."

"You said 'Your sorry'? I heard you say it." she starts to smile out of surprise. "Say it again."

"No way in hell."

"Please?"

"No."

She looks down and notice he does have a towel around him. Good. She leans back and sighs. "What a special moment. Kyo said I'm sorry."

"Get over it."

He wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer. "I missed you, Yuya. I'm sorry. When you left without a word I was...I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. I went around the country side looking for you and no luck. And now that I found you I don't want you getting away again."

She reaches her hand up to his cheek then run her fingers into his red hair. "I missed you to Kyo and I'm sorry I left without saying anything to anyone. But, you don't have to be over protective. I need to spread my wings. I told you I've been dealing with men all these years and sick of being with them. I mean, I just need my space and start slow."

"So let's start slow. I can wait."

"You sound like a lover."

"What if I am? What will you do if I told you _I love you_?"

Yuya gasp loudly and looks at him in his eyes. "I will tell you that I love you too."

"I love you." he makes his face closer to hers for a kiss.

"I love you, too." she whispers to him and press her lips against his.

The kiss for a passionate kiss and only Kyo was in control. The truth was that Yuya haven't gone pass kissing men on the cheek. She pulls away blushing and looking at him.

"I'm so embarrassed." she laughs.

"You haven't kissed before, have you?"

"...no. Most men I dated never gone pass the cheek." she blushes red and smiles.

"So victory is both of ours."

"It seems so." she starts getting up but he pulls her back. "Hey."

"Where you going so quickly?"

"Out."

"Can help me wash my hair."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead-ass."

"Fine." she smiles then gets up to go to one of the showers. "Come on."


	5. Secrets

Golden Wings

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

After walking for three hours in snow the group finally reach dry and warmer climate. There is no more snow but green grass, flowers, tree you can see, and so much life in the forest. It's been a long time since Yuya saw the color of green and beautiful color of flowers. She hasn't seen such beauty in a long time and it makes her happy. Her parents, really her mother kept her locked up all the time.

Back in the mountains Yukimura brought a large cart and Yuya brought another horse to pull the cart with along with her horse.

They have arrived to Edo and she's just dying to get to Muramasa house. Not only to see him but that's when she knows she's safe.

Walking through the busy town of Edo she really getting men attention. She's been ignoring them but it drove Kyo crazy. Anyone can be attractive to her with her purple kimono and silver flowers on it. Her hair is in low pony tail with curls.

"It's been a long time since I've been to the city." she looks at Okuni who is holding Kaname.

Okuni just took Kaname away from Yuya because Okuni wants to see how it is on being a mother. Yuya doesn't mind and neither does Kaname.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of ya'll but I'm going to go to a tea house or somewhere to eat." Yukimura says while getting off the cart.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Bon agrees.

"Yukimura, are you heading to a Brothel or _really_ a tea house or restaurant?" Yuya ask with her arms fold across her chest.

"Come on, Yuya, I don't drink all the time." he smiles and stands in front of her. "Is that the only memories you have of me?"

"No. I have some _devious_ ones." she smirks and looks around. "I think a restaurant is good for my taste."

"I agree." Kosuke gets off the cart and looks at Yukimura.

"We need to find an Inn first." Okuni smiles.

"I'll go and book a room for us while you guys go. I'll catch up." Yuya insist.

Kyo looks at her and was about to say something but he turned it away. She said she needed space so he will give it to her.

"I'll come with you," Akari grabs on to her arm and pulls her close. "Some girl talk."

"If you were a girl that will make sense." Akira mumbles behind Akari.

Akari hits Akira with his staff and then forces Yuya on the cart. Okuni gets off and looks at Yuya.

"I'll take him off your hands." Yuya looks at Kaname.

"So soon?"

"His father should be here so if I run into him then I can make the switch then." she takes Kaname and holds him.

"Let's go." Akari orders the horses and Yuya pays attention to Kaname while Akari looks at her. "Yuya,"

"Yes?"

"Something is different about you, but I can't put my finger on it?"

"Tell me when you find it. I want to go back to the Yuya you remember."

"It's more then personality. It's more of a glow."

"A glow? I'm not anything special." she looks down at Kaname's face which seems to be looking at Akari.

"So, can you tell me about what you plan to do after we split up again?"

"Start a new life. Live like a normal person."

"Like with a family?" he tells the horse to stop then gets off the cart in front of an Inn.

Yuya gets off and looks at Akari. "You know, children?"

"After Kaname is gone I'll be alone but...I don't know about children. I suppose so. Why you ask?"

"Listen, I just want Kyo happy again." he admits while looking at her. "And you question will be answered as soon as we get to Muramasa's."

"If you want to put it like that then all right." Yuya brush it off and not think about it. She enters the Inn and feels a shiver run up her back and a Kaname starts to look around.

_Whose there? _

She stops in her track and looks around for someone that doesn't belong. But nothing so she brushes it off and nods at Kaname to make him look out for her.

"Yuya, is something wrong?" Akari appears by her side.

"N-No nothing." she looks at him then go to the front desk. She ordered a room like they shared last time but with more rooms. She has her own room while Kyo and his boys have one, Yukimura with his group, and Okuni and Megira.

"You and Kyo isn't sharing a room?" he ask her.

"No, why would I?" she blush.

"Everyone knows you two were hitting it off in the hot spring."

"We didn't do anything."

"_Right_." he walks away.

"We didn't!"

After getting stuff off the cart Yuya and Akari starts to catch up with Kyo and them. Yuya was looking around to find someone she couldn't recognize. In a way, the feeling was some what familiar. She can't brush it off if they are here looking for her. And when they did find everyone, it was in a restaurant with a door open out into the public. And that's when Kaname points out what Yuya was feeling.

Yuya sits down next to Kyo and looks at the food then at Kaname. "Kaname, be good." she looks at Kaname finger point across the street to a man with curly black hair and dark brown eyes staring at her. He's wearing a light blue kimono, hand on sword, and other with a sake jar. "Hatori." she speaks his name and starts to glare at him.

"Yuya, do you know that guy?" Okuni ask, looking at the guy.

"We are..."

She feels something appearing behind her and she turn to stare back into the eyes of the man.

"If you ask her then she would say acquaintances," he chuckles and invade her space. "But we are much more then that, my darling." he sniffs her hair and touch her shoulder.

"You have one second to take your hand off me until I stab you with my chop sticks." she warns.

He removes his hand and looks around the table. "I didn't think you hung out with people like these. So simple and fragile creatures."

"What do you want, Hatori. I have nothing for you."

"What I want is what I've always wanted from you. You think I could get it tonight?"

Kyo starts to growl and lose his temper.

"Oh, he doesn't know?" Hatori backs up and smiles at Yuya. "I suppose I should be more childish around them then." he chuckles then looks at Kyo. "I don't mean sex of your...female here. I desire something much more from her, something great, and beautiful. Lust and a good fuck means nothing to me." he looks back at Yuya.

"What have I told you before?"

"You said your going to start a new life, that's what you told me, blonde! You chose to give up everything for these worthless creatures! And you call yourself a–

Kaname picks up chop stocks and stabs Hatori in the hand. Hatori looks at Kaname then at his bloody hand with a smile. "How cute." he licks around the chop stick.

"Aw, that wasn't nice, Kaname." Yuya brush his hair.

Kaname giggles and kicks his legs around while Hatori looks at Yuya then at her friends. "She's not the kind and gentle creature you think you are, she truly is... a demon."

"I'm not that mean." Yuya protest and looks down.

It was silence for a few moment. "Yuya..."

"Please, I don't want to talk about it, Bontenmaru."


	6. MOON Battle

Golden Wings  
By: Lady Danielle

**OK. The reason I haven't been uploading new chapters was because my internet on my computer doesn't work. I burned my modem out. lol. i had dial up. forgive me. lol**

* * *

Moon Battle

* * *

"What do you mean, heading to Edo?" Yuya ask the rest of them.

She turns her body from the open door which divided both rooms of the inn. Yuya was laying on her side with her hand to support her head. She was going to bed early until she heard everyone talking about leaving to go to Edo. Her hair is lying on top of her as if it was her blanket. Kaname is lying on against her breast and looking at her friends.

"After you went off and disappeared on us, Yuya, Kyo changed the meeting place to Edo." Yukimura explains.

"Why Edo, out of all the places?" she looks over to Kyo.

"If you don't like it then you could just go." Kyo goes back to his usual mean attitude.

"I will." she gets up and grabs her jacket then Kaname's bag.

"Where you going, Yuya?" Kosuke ask.

"Yeah, Kyo was just kidding." Bon quickly says, hands up in defense.

"I have to drop Kaname to his father. I'm suppose to be meeting him here." she puts on Kaname's coat then holds him as she prepares to leave.

"Yuya-san, about that guy earlier..." Yukimura starts, making her pause at the door. "Do you want Kyo to come with you?"

"He's not much of a threat to me and I will be fine on my own." she turns around and smile at him.

"Yuya." Kyo called her by her real name so she knows he's scared for her.

"Give me...20 minutes tops and come after me." She turns around with a smile. "After twenty minutes then come, but promise me to give me that much time to get to Kaname's father and back. I'm meeting him at the edge of the town so I'm good. It's a short town so don't worry about it." she looks at all of them with a grin. "Could you guys promise me that you won't come look for me until that time?"

"I don't know if I could do that." Bontenmaru folds his arms.

"You have 18 minutes left." Kyo states.

"18 then." she smiles then leaves.

She closes the door, touch it, and silently locks them in. She can't risk them coming after her and dying. She holds Kaname to her chest and heads to the nearest bar. Before heading to the bar, Kaname transforms into his normal form, a man, with long pants with no top.

"We can find Hatori in here along with his fighters." Yuya opens the door to bar, and the laughing and lively atmosphere subsides. All of them look at her and Kaname, but mostly her, and fear and relief appears in their eyes. She walks inside, through the tables, and looks around for Hatori. They start to bow and eyes glow jet black. She spots Hatori in the back with his head up and grinning at her. She stops in front of him, he gets down on one knee, and starts kissing her kimono.

"Princess, its an honor that you came to seek me out."

"Hatori," she picks a string from her hair and feel as it turns into a gold staff with a golden globe with a silver crescent over lapping it. "You are a threat to my freedom."

"Your majesty, I was asked by your father, my king, to follow you when you were reported missing from your queen, your mother."

"I'm going to give you a new order, leave or I will kill anyone of you that get's in my way."

Most of them starts leaving, and Kaname backs up from her. Yuya kicks Hatori through the wall.

"They possessed the weak minded, Kaname, please free the humans." she orders Kaname as her eyes, hair, and body glow golden. "I have my own Kenyou to take care of."

She starts floating and move through the new back hole she created, and out into the dark alley's. Hatori is laying in the ground, a stake through his heart, and laughing.

"Now, I'm happy I'm immortal to human objects." he takes out the stake with no blood left behind, and starts to transform.

Silver black wings stretches out from his back, nails became claws, a lizard like tail comes out, teeth sharper, horns out of his head, and his sin turns like scales. He flaps his wings and starts flying above, in front of the moon.

Yuya follows him up and leaves a space between them.

"You will kill yourself if you keep your wings contained like that. You are a six winger, and keeping them in your back like that will kill you in a few days, I give you a week. Trying to be human, Princess? You are not human nor angel nor Kanyou. You are unique, but deadly. That's why–

Yuya stabs him through the heart with her staff, and looks at him with a smile. "If I needed a history or prep talk, I can just go back to my mother, but I rather not hear one right now. My time is limited, and you wanted to fight, not to talk, so let's get this over with."

"As you wish, Princess." blood spills out of his mouth, as his tail hits her right shoulder.

It leaves a scratch, and the battle begins.

....10 minutes Later...

Yuya unlocks the door to the Inn, and meets Kyo eyes to eye. "Kyo?"

Kyo looks at her up and down and notices a scratch on her right arm. He takes her arm, and looks at the wound. "What happened?"

"Relax, I fell." she smiles and looks at Akari. "No need to heal it. It's a small scar." she holds a hand over her scar, and brush pass Kyo. "I'm going to bed." she walks into the other room, and closes the door quickly. She sits down on her futon, and looks at her scar. "That demon." she whispers, holds a hand over her wound, and heals herself. She wraps a bandage around to make it look like she cover it.


	7. Angel Work and Romantic Get Away

Golden Wings

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Angel Work and Romantic Get Away**

* * *

Yuya sat up from her bed the second time tonight, not because of a nightmare, it was just the true fact the Kenyou said. She's a six winger and holding her golden wings can and will kill her if she doesn't do anything about it. If she removes her wings herself she can die instantly, but to the right person, she can become fully human again. She takes a deep breath then leaves the Inn without saying a word to anyone. She didn't go far, she jest went into the Inn's garden area, to a bridge, and looks down at the moonlight she knew well tonight. She leans on the railing, looks into the water, and takes a deep breath.

"I clearly didn't think this through." she mumbles to herself, and puts her head down. She runs her hands through her hair, and feels someone coming. She brush the fact she's near a Inn and anyone can come here, but this person came to close.

"Yu–

Yuya takes a body part, an arm, and force her prey to the railing then twist the arm behind their back.

"Yuya..." it is Yukimura. "This hurts."

Yuya jumps back and turns away from him. "I'm sorry, you snuck up on me." she brushes her hair behind her ear while turning to look at him.

"You're starting to surprise me, Yuya-San." he smiles, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry." she turns fully to him, and smiles back. "I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." he holds his hands up in defense, still smiling. "But now, you got me curious." he runs his fingers through her hair; his sexy signature move.

"About what, I might ask."

"How were your parents?"

"What?!" that question caught her off guard.

"Your parents? They were noblemen, samurai, what?"

"Why the sudden interest about my past?"

"I said you have me curious now. I came out here when I felt a breeze coming from–

"Save it, Yukimura! Saizo is hiding under the porch and now in your shadow." she spoke too quickly.

"Oh, now I need answers." he moves closer, but not too close.

"My parents are nobility and fighters. I won't say Samurai but, they got by. My mom was always around trying to marry me off while my dad was over protective from afar. I was trained in secret material arts and a bit swordsmanship, but nothing to the extreme." she smiles at him then looks up at the moon.

"I see."

She leans back against the fence and reaches up to the moon. "But, do you really see? Everything in the darkness always come to the light, but what does it mean if you are the light?" she smirks then heads back to the inn.

"You're a mystery I will love to solve."

"A woman has been secrets." she winks at him.

**Next morning...**

Yuya went off on her own to find information about someone to remove her wings. It's been just a few days and the pain starts to grow all ready. She doesn't have much time, and she needed to find a wing collector, a wing remover. All morning, the Kenyou were just shadows while the humans walk around freely. She sees things no one else can see, as an angel she can see demons, Kenyou's, whispering in human's ears to tell them to start chaos. When they look at her, they slip away like shadows when the sun appears. Her glow burns, but also calls them to her. Her mother is half angel and half Kenyou.

She walks farther more into town and finds a homeless guy lying in the street. She leans over in front of homeless man, becoming his shade, and looks down at him.

"You're too young to be here. You have talent and skill, you're wasting your time laying here." She offers her hand to him.

The homeless guy reaches for her hand.

"Miss, don't touch him! He has a disease!" an old man walks over.

Yuya looks over his body and sees marks, which soon will be called "Chick pox" in the future. Yuya grabs his hand and pulls him up from the ground. One touch and his body turn a perfect yellow with no marks at all. The old man looks at both of them, but mostly Yuya as she walks away when she realizes what she did. She healed the man which is a good and bad thing, because a human saw, but she saved a life. She left as soon as she can to the Inn with the old man and healed man calling for her.

Back at the Inn she runs into her room, slams the door behind her, and leans her back towards it.

"I should of never done that."

"About time you got here, the others left all ready, dog-face." Kyo's voice.

Yuya looks in the corner of her strange, empty room with only Demon Eyes Kyo sitting in the corner with his sword.

"Kyo?" she leans against the door, and takes a look around. "Where all our stuff? What do you mean left? Where did they go?"

"They went ahead to take care of business." He gets up and walks over to her. "Come."

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up and follow." He takes her hand, opens the door, and pulls her out with him.

Yuya looks at their hands together, and then she know what is going on. Kyo is going to woo her, and he told the others to leave for them to have some time alone.

She smiles, "I will follow you, Demon Eyes Kyo." She blush and smiles.


End file.
